out of body world
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: Bella is like Neo, stronger though. She is in the Matrix and meets the Cullen's. I just thought i'd try it out, read it?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a crossover of Twilight and Matrix.

So Bella is like Neo, just a bit better. Neo and Trinity are still alive. No Smiths, but the Twins are still out and about. Link Zee Niobe Morpheus Neo Trinity and Bella are all part of the Nebuchadnezzar's crew. By some freak accident, the crew are all immortal.

While the planet is being rebuilt, everyone is staying in the Matrix unaware. Bella is almost constantly in the Matrix looking for anybody who knew or had a suspicion about it not being real, or things not being quite right so they can help rebuild the planet, if they want to of course.

Her and Morpheus have a semi permanent residence in Forks. 'Cause Morpheus is known as a terrorist he's Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's dad.

They've just moved there and schools just coming out for the end of the day when our story begins.

That's about all I can think of.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Finally! School is finally over. I don't think I could have taken much more of the staring and lust filled thoughts. Oh God, and Lauren. She seems to have gotten it into her head that I secretly love her, and that if she makes it clear enough to me that she likes me I will 'admit to my feelings'. I mean sure, she looks…okay, but that's about it. Actually no, she looks like a Barbie, plastic, and has no redeeming features whatsoever.

I threw my bag in the car and was about to get in to wait for my siblings when someone else beat me to it. I didn't see all that much of them, whoever it was had a long dark open coat and that was about it, I couldn't even tell if it was a girl or a guy.

The door was open and they ran up to the car, didn't stop before sitting in the car and driving away faster than I usually do. One of the many questions running through my mind was how were they driving the car? The keys were still in my hand.

I was still standing there dumbstruck when everyone arrived. "Why are you standing over here? Shouldn't we be headed towards the car?" Alice asked. So she hadn't seen this then. That means that whoever it was didn't plan this.

I snapped out of it and said, "I would be headed towards the car, if I knew where it was."

Emmett of course started laughing, thinking I had forgotten where I parked the car. There weren't any spaces so I had thrown them out and gone round to look for a space to park in.

"It's not funny! Someone stole my car!"

"Someone stole your car? Seriously, that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard." Rose said.

"Yes seriously! I tossed my bag into the car and was just about to get in when someone else got in and drove off!"

"Not possible, you still the keys. No one should have been able to get in that car and hot wire it before you could stop them." Jasper said thinking about how it could have possibly happened.

"Believe me or not, either way we're walking home."

When we got back I remembered my phone was in my bag, and therefore in my poor Volvo. So I thought 'What harm can it do?' and called it.

I didn't really expect any one to answer, but someone did. The rest of my family were all sitting in the living room with me to see if my car really was stolen. Nobody really believes me, but they're bored enough to go along with it, even though it's true!

"Yeah?" the voice was female.

"You stole my car." I was seething.

"Yeah, cool, sure. Where do you live?" What the heck? I was shocked enough that I told her.

"Give me 5 minutes." 5 minutes for what? This is seriously confusing.

BPOV

Damn those twins! Chasing me through Forks. Well I see the school, and a car that looks like it could help me. So maybe it would be stealing, but its not even really an actual car anyway so does it really count? I hopped into the car easily since the door was open. I'm guessing the dude standing beside was the cars owner. Nice car, nice owner. Makes sense.

And once again, DAMN TWINS!

I get a car to drive away from them and what do they do? They do their ghosty thing and get in the car with me. So now they're both in the backseat trying to get in a hit. None of us have gotten in a hit, I'm trying to drive, block them and hit them at the same time. I'm only really failing at hitting them, but I can survive that way. They are simply just not good enough to get a hit.

It doesn't really help to much when some one calls while your in the middle of trying to do all of this. Thank God though that there's hands free.

"Yeah?" Not really in a mood for talking.

"You stole my car." he sounds pretty mad. Scratch that, he's fuming by the sound of it.

"yeah, cool, sure. Where do you live?" I have found that if you shock someone enough, they tend to answer your questions, the same is true in this case.

"Give me 5 minutes." I guess I have to turn around now. I was going to return his car, and it's going to be in better condition than when I stole it, a peace offering if you will.

The Twins weren't really helping, but no prob, just mess with the code that makes up the car and we're scot free.

One of them got their arm around my neck, and the hand attached to that arm had a knife in it. "WILL YOU JUST F*** OFF!" this was getting really annoying. They know they aren't going to win, so why try?

"Give me back my car first." I forgot that was on. Huh.

"Not you, whoever you are, the Twins. WILL YOU JUST STOP AND GO ON YOUR OWN MERRY LITTLE PROGRAM WAYS!" if my hands were free they'd be around their necks. Somehow. "Does your house happen to be made up of a lot of glass, very big and close to a stream?"

"Yes?" he was slightly uncertain.

"Good I'm just coming up."

I skidded to a stop, I had already made sure that the car was in pristine condition, and then the Twins just got out the car and ran away! After all that, they run away as soon as I stop. That just sucks. I got out myself in a less than happy mood.

I was letting off a nice long string of profanities directed at the Twins that I'm almost completely certain Link is writing down. While I was devoutly cursing above mentioned Twins, I was also taking in the appearance of the house and the occupants, who by the looks of things may just be vampires. They're certainly pale enough. And if the were vegetarian their eyes would be that colour.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, I would prefer Bella but that's completely up to you, also I'm sorry I stole your car." I'm guessing the car's owner is the one who looks like the may just burst. It's really quite funny. He's actually rather hot.

"Your sorry! You better not have hurt her." he said/fumed while walking past to inspect his car.

I simply rolled my eyes as he passed and looked towards the rest of the family to ask, "Is he always like that about his car?"

"How can you tell?" the leggy blond said.

"If it's really that bad then maybe I should have stolen one of the rust buckets in that car park." I said with a hint of seriousness. Its not as if it would have made much difference how fast the car went considering how well it worked out.

The recently fuming now confused and awed bronze haired Volvo owner decided to be civil. Kinda. "It's in even better condition than when you stole it. I'm actually sorry I've already called the police." You gotta be kiddin' me!

"Just tell me that it's Forks PD you called and your cool." Morpheus, as Chief would know what happened and I'd get off scot free, I hope.

"It was the Forks police I called, but how does that help you?"

"Because I know all the right people. Are we just going to stand out here while we wait for the coppers to come?" what can I say? I'm British, I think. I was raised in the UK anyway.

"Oh how rude of us! Come in, come in!" The one that looked to be the mum said.

I complied lightly shaking my head and saying, "I steal your sons car and you think your being rude for not inviting me into your house. Somehow I don't quite see the logic in that."

"That's Esme for you." Bronze answered.

"So now I know her name, how about yours? Its only fair since I know yours coz I'd rather call you by your name than continue calling you 'Bronze' in my head. I'd also rather like to know why you've suddenly decided to be civil to me."

"I suppose that's not to tall an order. I'm Edward. The small one is Alice and the other girl is Rosalie. The big guy is Emmett, the one beside Alice is Jasper and last but not least is Carlisle."

"That's sorted, now why are you being civil to your car-napper?"

"Because this car-napper is a very beautiful woman who has brought back the stolen car in the best condition its been in since Rosalie modified it to go faster."

By then we were all sat in a living room that looked as if it took up most of the floor. And then of course came the sirens. And then comes Morpheus/Charlie through the door with the cuffs in his hand all set and ready to arrest me. And we cant forget the dumbstruck look accompanied by a 'Bella?'

"Twins." he would know exactly what I meant, and hopefully no one else would.

Carlisle and Morpheus had a quick chat, mostly about my behaviour.

Morpheus and me were now in the police cruiser. "Your lucky, they aren't going to press charges, and he says that Edward must like you."

"I'm also lucky because I managed to drive a car while not getting hit by either of the Twins and not crashing either. Does he say why Edward must like me?"

"Apparently anyone else would have been close to dead for stealing his 'precious Volvo'. You do remember you have to go to school tomorrow?" he delights in torturing me I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Do you guys have any idea how annoying it is when you try to get to school on time on your first day back after the Christmas holidays then when it turns 9 o'clock, the bus still never shows. But enough of that, here's the next chappie for ya's.

School. The unofficial torture. And that's where I have to go today.

Morpheus was forced to get up earlier than he would have liked, and took out his frustration at this on me by making me get up at the same time. I just know I will be the first at school. It's unavoidable.

And I was right. I even had a half hearted tour of Forks on my bike and I was still one of the first. I had to go to the office unfortunately, and all I have to say about that experience is "God save us from dithery women." I just happened to mutter this while walking past the Volvo I may have liberated from it's owner yesterday. And this Volvo is not alone, this time it's surrounded by the Cullen 'children'.

"Hi." I said slightly depressedly to them. Is depressedly a word? Who cares? I'm too tired to care. I got to sleep at 2 in the morning and then when do I have to get up? 5. 5 o friggin' clock in the morning. I wouldn't have waited so long to get to sleep if I knew. I cant work like that. Seriously I cant. I mean, give me some incentive like the Twins and sure I'll move quick enough to beat 'em up a bit. But 3 hours sleep, for school!? What is this world coming to?! My only comfort is that Morpheus looked just as tired as I felt/feel.

"Hey." someone was waving their hand in front my face. I think they may have been doing it for a while.

"Wha'?" I'm tired. Too tired to be in any way interesting.

"You said hi then just blanked out. You sure your awake?" I think it was Emmett. It was a really big shape that's all I know.

"Unfortunately yes. If I was still asleep I wouldn't feel so tired. Also, can one of you please tell me what I have now and tell me what it was I agreed to back in the office. Should be on a bit of paper." they laughed, lightly thank God for my ears, and the smallest blur took the papers from my hand.

Her high voice wasn't too bad, didn't make my head hurt like the old wumuns at the place of much paper. "Lets see… First you have English, I'm there right now too so I'll go with you. Then there's at least one of us in every one of your classes, and I think you'll need our help if you want to stay awake today. And the only thing you really could have agreed to was the Martial Arts team. Why we have one I don't know, but there's no other teams. All the guys do it, me and Rose just watch them. The bells going to ring soon, I'll walk with you to class." thank God once again. She talks quick, I understand her, then it's over real quick.

"Not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but why are you so nice to me if I temporarily liberated your brothers car? And if you tell me the Martial Arts thing is today, find a foghorn and blow it in my ear." I thanked God once again that I can walk with my eyes closed. Today I really appreciate God.

"Because it gave us a good laugh to see Edward so angry over a car. And then when he was suddenly all nice to you when he actually took a good look at you and listened to what you had to say. I think you might have scored more than one point by bringing it back better than when you took it as well." she said with a bell like laugh under toning her voice.

"Okay. I getcha. But what about the Art team?"

"Do you know where I could get a foghorn?"

I groaned, it was one of the few noises I was capable of. I survived the day until lunch for the most part, with some light elbowing, pinching etc. from whatever Cullen I was sitting next to. Because I can assure you, I was always sitting next to a Cullen.

They were actually pretty cool, like a third family to add to the first 2. My biological family, added to the crew, now I'd like to add the Cullen's. They helped with the answers so we had something to prove we were actually working, even though we weren't actually doing any work whatsoever. Just chatting and getting to know each other. From what I see, they're telling me the basics of the truth when it comes to their past and why they're here, just messing about with the details. Same as I was really. So I would say we're on even footing, even though I'm desperate for sleep and they don't even feel the need.

At lunch, I decided on more drastic measures. And I could make it seem completely unplanned, considering it isn't completely planned out, I just intend to be alert by the end of it. Not that it really matters.

I was sitting at the Cullen's table, and I'm getting the impression people don't often sit next to them from this randomner walking beside me. "What did you do to get the Cullen's to let you sit with them?" she said it as if shouldn't even be thinking about sitting with them, and as if the Cullen's were royalty or something to that effect.

"I stole Edwards car." I said simply and shortly and walked off, leaving a scheming teen behind me.

I grabbed a bottle of water, paid for it and started walking towards them. I turned to Edward and said, "Look out for your adoring fans trying to steal your car."

I took a gulp of my water, then proceed to pour the rest of it over my head, effectively waking me up for the next hour or so, enough to last til the end of next period or so. I was wearing a plain white tee (now I've the got Plain White T songs stuck in my head!) and black jeans. The water left little trails down my top but not soaking it so that it was see through. It was pretty cool actually.

"And that my friends is how to keep yourself awake if you have no sense of self consciousness. Works a charm. Might even last until the end of next period, but just for the record, how long until lunch ends?"

I looked to the voice to my right that was telling me I had half an our and saw it was Edward.

"You have answered my question, therefore you are my victim." I said simply before laying my head on his shoulders and promptly falling asleep for half an hour. Even though I'm positive there were chuckles.

I was woken by a light shoogling and petting of hair. The former by Alice, who has declared herself and Rose as my best friends forever. And then comes the matter of the latter, I honestly didn't mean to make that rhyme but hey, but anyway back to the latter. The latter was Edward. I'm guessing it was him who had placed my head in a more comfy-etable (this is a word, I have just made it up therefore it is a word) position, on his lap. I'm not complaining. He's not complaining, he's stroking my hair, so I don't think he's complaining.

And a bring bring bring we have the infamous school bell. I now get why they woke me up, much better way to wake up than an alarm clock to beat all alarm clocks. And I suppose that could count as the reason Edward's walking me to my next class.

"What are you thinking about?" curios now aren't we?

"That the school bell is an alarm clock to beat all alarm clocks. You?" I'm allowed to be curious too.

"Do you really want to know?" he seemed doubtful I would.

"One thing you should know about me, if I don't ask I don't want know, but if I do ask and you have answer, I want to hear it. Hell, you could tell me you're thinking that you love me and I would accept that." after checking of course that you telling the truth through my own devices, reliable devices.

"What about if I said you'd hit home?" he seemed a little reluctant to say it, like I would freak out.

I took a minute before I answered, to check just how truthful he was being. "I would say that I think I may just return the sentiment." then I wrapped my arm around his waist and relished the fact that I can easily admit to things most wouldn't even think of admitting. Like admitting to feeling a love towards a man that is far more than brotherly that I have only known for less than a day.

We were already in the class, the class had already started, but it took til now for me to realise I had no idea exactly what class it was.

"What class are we in?" this caused him to start to laugh, which caused the teacher whose name is unknown to us to talk in a stern manner.

When the teacher stopped stern talking I turned to Edward again and asked, "What's so funny about not knowing what class I'm in? Or the teachers name for that matter."

"nothing, just that class has almost ended." then the bell rang to prove his point. That bell has fabulous timing don't ya think?

"Well I kinda get that from the bell!" I told him as I started to pack up. Edward had also seemed to decide that he's walking me to my next class. I think I have that class with Rose and Jasper.

"But seriously, what class was I just in? And who taught it?" how else am I supposed to know where to go tomorrow?

"We were just in biology with Mr Banner teaching. I do think he actually knows anything about the subject he's teaching, so I think you're safe." he's still chuckling! Jeez…

I walked in and found the teacher after saying goodbye to Edward. He, Coach Clapp what kind of name is that? Clapp?, told me I was fine for today just to sit out.

"Why are you two sitting out?" Rose and Jasper were both sitting out.

"Inherited heart problem." Jasper said, as if sharing a private joke. He didn't know I got it though. I can just imagine how that could go, 'Hello, can I sit out this lesson, my heart seems to have stopped working." that sounds like it could be interesting.

So we spent yet another 'work' period just talking. I think I may enjoy school after all. I wonder if the Martial Arts thing will be just as good now I've woken up a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not really sorry for not updating in so long because the reason for my not updating is that, for the first time in a month, I have been at my dads! I usually see him every week. But here is your long overdue chapter.

I'm tired, and still I win.

I think I may have fallen asleep during gym, considering I was woken up. "Wakey wakey, we've got to go to the Martial Arts training team." Jasper said as he shook me awake.

"Martial Arts training team. Far to long." I said groggily. "From now on it shall be called Matt!" I started to walk with my eyes closed, before stopping again. "Where is Matt anyway?"

They laughed! Traitors. "Here." that explains it then.

Alice Edward and Emmett came in, along with a bunch of other dudes, no girls, that were totally unknown to me, so they were also Matts'.

Then this big skinny dude walked in, I think he might be here to 'teach' us. Like I need it. Imma whip your ass. Isn't there a Black-Eyed-Pea's song that has that line in it? I must like that song. Anyway, Tall-and-Lanky called for those who were participating to stand in a line so we could be inspected. Okay, he didn't say that, but it felt like it! And it also feels like I'm a lot less tired than I was…I thought accusingly to Jasper since he was the only one looking. Maybe he's an empath. Who knows? I don't give a flying s*** right now, I'm up and raring to go right now, and God am I loving it. Why couldn't he have done that earlier?

"Are you lost?" how the holy fraggin hell dare he! I very likely fight better than he can dream to be! Imma so gonna whip your ass, laughing!

"Depends, is this the Martial Arts training team? Is this where I should be if I want to participate? Because if not just tell me and I'll leave right now." I said to him, as if he were not a teacher, but someone I rather didn't like in my year. He didn't take kindly to that.

"Emmett! You and this girl shall fight, I want to see what she knows." what she knows…HA! You can see the malice in his eyes, I am so gonna enjoy this.

As I passed Emmett, I said, "Don't go easy on me, I'll just beat you faster."

To put it shortly, while keeping with normal human charade, I knocked that big boy dead. Well, you get what I mean. "Next!" I said while rubbing y hands together with an evil looking grin.

And look who it is, the goddamn Twins. So I took this chance to shout at them. "Seriously?! School?! Come on!" they both lunged towards me, but they were easily returned to their previous places by a good roundhouse kick. "What did I say?! What do I say every goddamn time?! Fuck off! But noooo! You've got to have at me one more time!" what can I say? They annoy me. And I really cant be bothered to fight them, I just fought Goliath over there! And won! I deserve a break don't I?! Coz if I don't, I'm still gonna bloody well take one! Even though I will never admit that the fight with Goliath got me even more poofed than I already am.

So before the Twins got a chance to have at me again, I grabbed the instructor and placed him in front of me while saying, "Fight him instead, I don't want to fight you today. I'll be going now." before walking away.

One of them aimed a kick for my back, which was quickly intercepted as I spun around and caught his foot. I was just thinking, if I had a gun, it would be pressed to his temple.

"I have a proposition for me, you leave me the fuck alone! And I will leave you the fuck alone. No tricks, no double crosses, just leaving each other to go on with their own lives, without a killer workout. Deal?" I offered as I held my hand that wasn't holding his foot out. I should have thought of this sooner.

The other one walked towards us, walked not leapt for a kill, and clasped my and in agreement. I let go of his foot and he clasped my hand also.

"Deal." they said simultaneously. Then they walked away, without doing that freakish Twin ghosty thing. I suppose that's really all I can ask from them.

"I need a power nap." I said randomly. And I did just that, after going home of course.

I feel really guilty, I don't update, then when I do I give you possibly the shortest chapter I have ever written. I'll do you a deal, I finish my homework, start the next chapter, and hopefully give you a longer one before the day is out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER! Homework is wonderful in its simplicity when your in first year.

Power naps are the invention of God. They are wonderfully fabulous things. I now feel completely AWAKE! And I am now going to go and celebrate the good riddance of the Twins by going clubbing. I had a blood red tank top that showed my belly button and leather pants. I wore black new rocks with red flames and a long black coat that started off black at the top and slowly became blood red as it got to the bottom.

I headed out to Seattle, after finding that Forks had nil in the clubbing department and Port Angeles was pretty awful, just a bit better than Forks. I eventually fond a club that looked like it might be good. The Phoenix, like my hacker name. I like it already, not to mention the crowds of people. Or the music blasting out, loud enough that if it went any louder it would be painful, but not quite sore yet. They got some pretty good people working here.

I paid my entry fee and started rockin' to the music, Pump It by Black-Eyed-Peas. There was a bit of dance floor, and when Scooter came on I started street dancing. There was a circle of people around me, cheering me on and what not. And I could see the Cullen's, even the parental types, right at the front watching amazed. I love being able to do that to people. And they don't even know the half of it.

Then Gwen Stefani's Crash came on and it just mad me think about when I stole Edwards car. So I grabbed Edward and started to dance with him. Though I get the impression this isn't really his scene. He needs some lessons in this. I actually thought Emmett would have done that already, or maybe the lessons come in in another way… I really don't want to think about that. The only persons sex life I will think about is my own. And I have had various one night stands with various men in various bars.

And yet I wanted Edward. Not as a one night stand, as a partner, I wanted something between us like Trinity and Neo have. And I can see the same want in his eyes.

I acted on the want and kissed him. I kissed him long and passionately, close to a full on make out session in the middle of the dance floor. I stopped though when I saw the first person looking at us. Emmett was looking, giving Edward a thumbs up. I really want to hit him now.

But I wont, I'm nice that way, that and I want to hold Edward a little longer.

"What are you doing here?" Edward whispered to me. If any one else had said that it would have totally ruined the moment, but it didn't.

"I could ask you the same thing." I may have just kissed him, but I wasn't going to share my life story with him just yet, because that's what would end up happening if I said I was celebrating not having to fight the Twins any more. If they honour their side of the deal that is.

The next couple of songs passed in that manner, then I decided I was going to celebrate and I was going to do it proper. So I basically danced with everyone in the club and drove home only a weensy little bit drunk. I was sober enough to drive and that's enough for me.

The next day at school was just perfect. I got along with the Cullen's, my stealing the Volvo really just seemed like another leg for me to stand on. Me and Edward were quite open in our feelings. Then lunch came.

It wasn't bad, just not typical. I was the first to lunch so I sat in the same seat I sat in yesterday. Then Lauren 'fake' Mallory came up. Se started going on and on about how I shouldn't be sitting here, that Edward was hers and so on and so forth. I mean seriously! She not even finished and ma Matrix crew were sitting at the table! The Cullen's, as you can tell, are now my Matrix crew. While their in the Matrix anyway. When they get out I will find something else to call them. Although right now I would be quite comfy to call 'em family.

Mallory finally finished, "…you, like, got that?"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? All I heard was million 'like's'." She completely butchers the English language, how could any English teacher put up with her before battering her skull in? Or anyone in fact.

She threw a mini hissy and complained to Edward that I was being mean to her and he shouldn't let me talk to her like that in the whiniest voice I have ever heard. And 'Eddie-Poo' stood by my side. Good boy.

She threw a slightly bigger hissy and stormed away. And to think Tyler fancies her. Mind you, Tyler's almost as bad.

I just laughed and said to ma Matrix crew and said, "Do you think she'd still be in to Edward if she knew he was a vampire? If you are vampires of course. Are you? Coz, I mean, That's what the La Push legends say, and one of my friends, Link, has found some serious dirt that suggests that you are, in fact vampires. Are you? That would be really embarrassing if you guys weren't. Bit still, I wonder what would happen if Lauren thought you were." I was rambling very quickly, but I couldn't go any faster than was humanly possible so my raving was actually thought out to some extent. Which is very unusual for me.

"What kind of 'dirt' did your friend find? Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Mostly just newspapers and old photos of people who look suspiciously like you guys with the same names and everything. I don't mind if you are anyway." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Edward looked a teeny pissed as he said "You don't care that we could kill you with the slightest of careless movements? Even Alice could kill you with her pinky!" he whisper shouted. At least he remembered he was in a school full of prying teens.

"Something along those lines yes. I die then I die. I don't mind, I've lived my life to the best of my ability and I wont mourn its passing. That's the way the world works and who am I to deny it?" so that's a biggy of a lie there, the conversation Neo and me had with the Architect completely goes against what I just said. Although it was the way the Matrix works we were denying but the theory is the same.

But back to the issue at hand, Edward gave in and shook his head sadly. It was only a half hearted argument.

After this the next couple of months went absolutely wonderfully. I formally met his parents, meaning I hadn't just stolen Edwards car, and he met Morpheus, or Charlie to him. I was going to wait about 6 months before I told them. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with them, and if I told them it was very likely they would reject me. But for now I just want to enjoy it.

We were going to play baseball tonight. Well, they were. I was just going to watch. If they knew the truth I could play, but I just wasn't ready. I wasn't even sure how I would say it! I mean, how do you tell someone who's been around for way longer than you have that everything they know isn't even real, the physical stuff anyway? That when you stole their car what you were really stealing was a program? The only way I can think of so far is a very blunt way. It really lacked in finesse.

Alice was up to pitch, but before she threw the ball, her eyes went blank…

I could stop here, but after what I just gave you that be just plain cruel.

Everyone rushed around her, me last of course. Damn freakish vampire speed. "Nomads." she said. "They were just going to pass through then they heard us playing. One of them is a tracker." Please remember at this time that I can change my scent to make it not so damned delectable, but that would have been suspicious so I didn't, and now I cant because that would be even more suspicious. A rock and a hard place. A rock and a hard place are old acquaintances of mine.

I sighed a dejected sigh. Someone else that will likely soon want to kill me. And yet still I love my life. I'm so screwed up. Not to mention just plain screwed. What in God's Holy frickin' name am I supposed to do now?

Act innocent of course! I haven't done that in a while. Lets see how it goes.

How it went was I was coerced into being driven to Phoenix by Alice and Jasper to hide out. Alice had a vision about a ballet studio I pretended I knew when I had no idea why I should know it at all. Not to mention I actually believed that fucking vampire when he said he had Renee. At the time I was amazed there actually was a woman called Renee. So of course I didn't want her to be hurt because of me and I went to the ballet studio to find… a cocky vampire and no one else. At all. Mind you, that very same cocky vampire I was talking about earlier had a video camera if that counts for anything. I will now resume.

"We're going to make a little video for your boyfriend. Scream for him." man that dude is freaky.

He told me to scream, so I did. "THIS DUDE IS TOTALLY FUCKED UP!" that's enough for now, he looks peed off. I will not let him get to me and get me to give up my innocent act. Call me stubborn if you will, I will not deny it.

That's all for now but I'll try and update tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

You know, I have found that if I put on a CD while I feed the beasts and do the dishes, by the time I'm done it'll be half way through the 3rd track. Freaky.

An upgrade to family for your help.

I, Isabella Rockin Swan (That is my name coz my parents are cool that way), am offering an upgrade to family if the Cullen's, or anyone else, saves me from blowing my act.

And Edward Cullen grabs the prize! Just as James was leaning down to do God knows what, Edward launched at him. It was pretty cool, so being me I began to clap. "Bravo!"

It got repetitive though as one by one the rest of the Cullen's (Now officially family) came in all a growly and a snarly. Boorrriiiinnnggg… I yawned for effect. "It was good the first time, but…" I said with an apologetic smile.

"Are you grading us on our entrance?" Rose asked with wonderment. Probably because she thought only Emmett would do such a thing.

"Well…Yeah, I suppose I am."

"strange human." she said as the guys, minus Carlisle, ripped and burned the James paper. I think he hit me in the head or something coz I just called him the James paper. But I have a reason! Ripping, and burning, you think paper, coz you rip paper and paper burns easy, and that's what they're doing to James, so James is the James paper.

"JAMES PAPER!" I yelled, just to prove a little bit more of my strangnossity. And a love for making up silly words for my own private use. Maybe I'll let them in on the secret code. At the same time I say 'you live in a virtual world'. I'll have to get round to that. Maybe on my birthday. Yes. I think I'll do that. I have it all planned out, except what I'm going to say.

I am going to be extremely evil and stop there. I may update again today, but how I have it planned out sounds better, in my head anyway, if it's not all straight after all that up there, which isn't much. I think I'll just stop there.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm evil I know, I said I would update and I didn't.

Catastrophic

Turns out I didn't need to plan out what I was going to say to them, and of course you probably want to know why, let me tell you.

(If you have read Twilight you should know.)

It was my birthday. -sighs-. Birthdays means attention and gifts, two of my least favourite things. Its not that I don't appreciate it, I do! I would just rather they didn't, I have nothing to give them in return and that makes me feel like a burden. I don't like it.

And I made this known to, but still when I got to school Alice was excited about a birthday party she was throwing for me. The excuse was that none of them had had a real birthday since Emmett's, which was a while ago. They guilt tripped me!

"Evil pixie…" I muttered, knowing they would hear.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Alice exclaimed in mock offence. She does it well.

"And yet, so true. I'm sure even Em agrees."

"Aye, and I bet it was Emmie who gave you the idea I was evil an' all." she truly is! Look! There she be a glaring at Emmett for giving me the idea, however true, that she can be one evil little vampire. I sound like a sailor or something. Who gives? It be fun.

"Alice walked with me to class, thankfully saying nothing more of my impending doom at a birthday party.

*_*

That time, I was only slightly close-ish to the truth, meaning I cut myself and vampires started to look scary, if you get my drift.

Edward gave me a ride home, considering he is the one who drove me here, and was subdued all the way home. He wouldn't talk voluntarily. I shrugged it off, intending a hack when I was alone.

Which wasn't all that hard to get. Edward said he needed to talk to his family about something, and I told Morpheus what I was going to do.

I was going to hack into Jaspers computer, since that's the only one I can remember for certain had a webcam, all though I can be pretty sure they all do, and listen in, leaving a phoenix displaying on his desktop to show him that he had just been hacked by the Phoenix. For this exercise, we shall listen to Intermission and or Southern Cross by Nine Black Alps because for some reason they remind me of Jaz, much the same way the main character in the game Brutal Legend is so very similar I would say to Emmett.

And we have a successful hacking. Jaz really needs better security on his computer, either that or I've gotten really good. I like to think it was the second one.

I turned off the music and lay back with my eyes closed, listening to their conversation, if you can even call it that any more.

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER! SHE'S FAMILY! AND YOU LOVE HER! DOES THAT COUNT FOR NOTHING?!"

"That's why we have to leave Alice, we're a danger to her. She could have died Alice, all because of us. We have to leave her, it'll be better that way." he didn't sound like he really wanted to though.

"WHAT ABOUT HER!" she would have continued, but Carlisle stopped her, saying that they must respect Edwards decision as I was his mate. And also thankfully, that they were going to Denali to meet with, the Denali's! How original.

So I should expect Edward's speech about his not caring a lick for me, and I will not continue that thought. At all.

You know, I only just now realise quite how strongly they care for me. Everyone, except Edward of course, was trying to convince him not to leave. Carlisle took a while to get round to the decision to go along with Edwards decision. From what I hear anyway.

But away from such subjects, and Jaspers computer. Hack into Emmetts, play Nickelback, and watch the reaction to the Phoenix flying across Jaspers screen.

"Dude? You got hacked." I heard Emmett say with obvious contempt. Wait till he sees his own screen.

"Who are you to talk? You got hacked to!"

"AH MAN!" he shouted as he ran over to his monitor. "I wonder if she can see us?"

"Why would the Phoenix be able to see us?" Jaz asked, everyone else stood back amusedly watching the scene before them like I was. Only Edward seemed to find no joy, he looked brooding. It was kinda hot.

"Because I have a webcam, and its on." he said matter of factly, like he had just won something. He kinda ruined the image though when he started waving his hand in front of the camera saying, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

I wanted to mess about with them a bit before they left, so I typed up on his screen, 'yes'. now he really looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Why are you hacking us?"

'why not?' like I'm really going to tell them why.

"Do you know who I am?"

'yes. You are Emmett McCarthy Cullen.'

"How do you know that?!"

' I know you very well Emmett, very well indeed.'

"Are you Bella?" he sounded like he didn't think it could be me, I'm insulted.

'Her computer would not be up to the task.' the one that is publicly displayed, is far more likely to be hacked than do the hacking.

"She could have a secret one." why was he arguing about this?!

' she doesn't have the sufficient funding for such an endeavour.'

"true." he finally conceded. "What else do you know about us?" this is where I thought arguments and ong conversations would come in, but this is Emmett we're talking about.

'many things.' I typed before making my exit known with a Phoenix flying across the screen, wiping out everything on the desktop and effectively switching off the monitor.

"Strange…"

I had to get something up, so there you go.


	8. Chapter 8

Took long enough. Edward has finally suggested we go for a 'walk'. I presuming that this 'walk' is really the time of lies. Judging by the look on his face anyway. He looks like a man heading to his execution. And that he himself is going to do the executing. So basically, he looks like he's going to commit suicide but he really doesn't want to. If that makes sense, which knowing me, it doesn't.

And the length of time it took me to think that, was also the length of our walk. Sad.

"we're leaving." blunt, isn't he?

"With me, or without me?" maybe he'd changed his mind. Although that is unlikely.

"Bella, I never loved you, you were just a toy. A shiny plaything." with the way he says that, I'm betting what I say next will come as a surprise.

"Heh. Okay." I shrugged and started to walk in the opposite direction. If it was gonna go down, I wanted it as short as possible.

I got to my drive and looked back at where Edward was before to see he wasn't there anymore. COWARD! Had to do that…

I got back to find a very happy looking Morpheus. "We've finally got something to do." he was getting a little bored you see.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. His idea of 'something to do' could mean anything. And I mean literally anything. From strip clubs to bored games anything.

"There's a group of vampires in Alaska that call themselves the Denali's, and then there's rogue programs that want to kill us impersonating them. We get to get rid of them." YES!

"Perfect." though, was all I said out loud. He already knew about the Cullen's departure. Maybe that's part of the reason for the happiness.

*_*

So this is how I ended up in Denali looking for the Cullen's. hoping that the Denali's and the Denali impersonators will be there.

And I think I may have found their humble abode. Which is about as humble as the last one. A.K.A, not very.

HA! I see the Cullen's, and 2 sets of Denali's. I have never seen vampires so confused before. Lokks like the programs need a little tuning up.

I just shrugged though and looked to Morpheus for the go ahead. I got it, and I shot. A bullet through the heads of each and every program. Of course, all that happened was they looked towards us then ran in the opposite direction. Programs are annoying that way. You spend so long tracking them down, then they run away.

Right then I felt a lurch, and from the looks of things so did Morpheus. The Nebuchadnezzar must have ran into a slight problem. I wasn't bothered, until I felt my leg break.

I have perfected the art of being able to act normally both inside the Matrix and out of it at the same time, and this skill is showing me that Link has just fallen onto my leg! I noticed a box had fallen on Morpheus' head, and went to move it, inadvertently leaving myself in the Matrix unmoving. It wasn't so easy when I was in pain.

So when I returned my awareness to the Matrix, I found myself looking at Carlisle, who seemed perplexed at my sudden pain.

"My leg is broken." I said, as if it happened all the time. It didn't, but it bothered me about as much as if it did.

"It cant be though, I did an X-Ray and everything. You're in perfect health." and that would be what confused him.

"I think I should know better than you if my leg were broken, considering it is my leg an' all." I was arguing with a doctor about my health. And I was on the side that I most certainly am now infirm. Usually it's the other way round.

"I suggest you don't argue, you will become very confused. She has her own secret code I swear." he's used to it by now.

Te pain had subsided, I'm assuming that someone was using that weird thing that fixes broken bones on me right now, and when I checked I saw Links apologetic face, and he was saying he had sent an email to the computer in the room I was in.

I was confused to say the least. Although, the man is a genius.

I could feel the eyes of everyone here following me as I walked towards Carlisle's computer. And then the amazement as I proceeded to check his mail. I noticed the one that said 'BELLA! READ IT!' I think that's the one he was talking about.

It was just a video of Tanya. I emailed back to say 'so? It's a video of Tanya Denali.'

I got a reply seconds later saying 'she's the woman in red! There's an actual woman in red!'

'That's it?'

'Ermm…yep.' weirdo.

"how is that a video of me?" Tanya asked.

"It's a video of you, in the Matrix, which is made up of code, therefore, the video of you is a video of code. It makes sense when you think about it."

They thought about it. "It doesn't make sense." Emmett said.

"You live in a giant program?" I said, more of a question really.

"We do?"

"Of course we don't idiot! She was being sarcastic." Rose said as she hit him.

"Actually I was being completely serious."

This is going to take a while.

So sorry! I havent updated because I've started another 2 stories that I want finished before I start to put them up and I forgot about this one! I'll try my very best to update tomorrow with something substantial.


	9. Chapter 9

"Could you please explain. I don't quite understand." Carlisle asked, seeming quite frustrated at this fact.

"well, people invented artificial intelligence, but the machines revolted and put everyone into weird tank like things to harvest energy from us. We made a deal with the machines, and now we are rebuilding the planet and me and Morpheus here are travelling the Matrix looking for any body who figured it out and is willing to help. The Matrix is a virtual reality which most everyone one the Earth is living in. Where we are currently talking. That about sums it up." I missed out a lot of details, but they got the gist of it.

I waited a while before allowing them to speak.

"That kinda makes sense." Emmett said with a slight uncertainty colouring his voice.

"Of course it does, its true." answered, as if it should be obvious, which it should!

"Can you prove it?" he asked challengingly.

"This way works to." I shrugged. And then I proved it by leaving the Matrix.

I watched them as they looked around frantically for me. I took this time to take in the Denali's. The Denali's consisted of 4 males and 4 females, soul mates. There was Tanya and Garrett, Kate and Gareth, Garrett's brother, Irina and Laurent, and Carmen and Eleazar. They seemed nice, I suppose. It's hard to tell though coz they arent exactly helping by running around like mad men. I think I know a song called mad men. So I freaked them out a little more by making their stereo play 'mad men'. it was funny.

They all suddenly stopped and stared at the stereo, which then gave me the idea to change it to 'stop and stare'. While they were staring at the stereo, I went back in to the Matrix.

I started to sing along, since it was apparent that the only one moving any time soon was Morpheus, who was laughing at them.

Which caused me to laugh too, and blow my cover! Admittedly this cover consisted of standing behind them all but still! I glared playfully at him. "You blew my cover!" I stage whisper shouted. Stage whisper shouted, that sounds interesting.

While I was doing this, Emmett was jumping 5 feet into the air, understandable I guess, I was right behind him. Poor dude, demonstrating his lack of manliness in the face of a 17 year old girl in front of his family and friends. I feel for you man, I really do. I thought all of this with a look of pity in my eyes directed at Emmett, which caused him to look confused. I just shook my head sadly at him.

"I got a message and tonight I'm gonna send it!" I sang. That song was stuck in my head. (It's not stuck in her head it's stuck in mine.)

"I thought you just sent a message though?" why is it Emmett I keep having these conversations with? Why not any one else? I'll have to start talking to them soon.

"Is that the best question you have? Seriously?"

"I have a better one. How did you know where we are?" Alice asked extremely confused. She obviously hadn't seen this then. Shame really, would have made it way easier.

"I hacked into Jaspers computer and used his webcam to watch your family meeting. Then I hacked Emmetts to see what you would do when you saw Jaspers had been hacked. I didn't expect to be having a conversation with Em though." I said, as if it was perfectly normal.

"You're the Phoenix?" I just nodded at Rose when she asked that.

"So, am I allowed to know who they are?" I asked as I pointed to the Denali's. I wasn't sure who was who, only what who's there were.

"That's very like what you said when we first met you, you know that? Anyway, this is Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Garrett, Kate Gareth, Irina, and you already know Laurent." and once again, I love Alice's super speedy hyperness. As she got to Laurent, I gave a small glare in his direction before smiling what had done absolutely nothing.

"So what now?"

And that is exactly my problem. I don't have as much time as I would like to do this, and I have a slight case of writers block. Meaning I have started other stories and have ideas for them but I'm kinda stuck on this one. So what I'm going to do is put up the other couple of stories I've started either today or Monday and update all of them at the same time once a week. If you have any ideas, review or PM me.

Also, if anyone wants to use any of the ideas in any of my stories to start one of their own, feel free just tell me first, and tell me what its called so I can read it!

Done now. Sorry!!! I feel so guilty now. I didn't even give you something substantial like I promised.


	10. Chapter 10

So, I have a half idea of where I'm going, but this chappie will be pretty short. I think, I havent written it yet.

"So what now?"

"That, is a very good question. Ermm….Does anybody want to stay in the Matrix?" I asked them. All of the Denali's chose to stay. I suppose that means less work.

"Okay, now the harder part. Do we find you guys first, or do we get you out, then find you?" That was what had me stumped. "I suppose it would be a lot quicker to find you if you got out first, we'd actually know which one was you. Do you wanna do that?" Morpheus nodded. I feel like I'm having a conversation with my self that many people are talking.

"Morpheus! Do your thing!" I had no idea how it worked, so Link and Morph can do it. And his name shall be Morph! Had to do that…

"What you gonna do, any one of you, what you gonna do when we come for you." that song was stuck in my head. I like the Hives.

They didn't ask. They were smart peoples.

So I started to sing what ever song was in my head. Which was a collection of random lines from random songs basically. Once again, they were smart and didn't ask.

I watched as they one by one disappeared. Somewhere along the line I went back to the Nebuchadnezzar. I hugged I hugged the crew, and I asked what the heck happened that caused Link to crash into my leg. Niobe was trying to teach Link to fly. He wasn't very good. How he ended up landing on me from the pilot seat, I will never know, he doesn't even know.

Weird.

Morpheus has returned! And he's kissing Niobe. I will not watch. I do not want to watch. Are they done? Arghhhh! They weren't done. "Are you guys done?" Way safer this way. And I can safely conclude that is a negative, so I think I'll just, leave the room.

I headed to the pilot seat Link was thankfully not occupying. So I started on the course to the place of much sleeping people.

I saw another ship headed our way. I pulled up along side them. And they, unlike the Cullen's, were not smart. They challenged me to a race. Fools.

And right ahead of us there were tunnels. Tunnels that took an expert to navigate. Good thing I'm an expert then.

As I weaved through the pillars of stone to the sound of A.K.A I-D-I-O-T, I was not only singing along, but chanting in my head, 'don't ram them. don't ram them. They're on our side. We want them alive and in a working ship. Don't ram them.' it was pretty difficult, there wasn't a lot of space to manoeuvre

Niobe was my co-pilot in this race. We are unbeaten in any race. They didn't stand a chance. It's a good thing they didn't get a chance to place a bet is all I'm saying. At least they weren't sore losers like some people I know. Emmett is one. Another is Link. And if you give me about 5 minutes, I'm sure I cant think up another couple of people.

I also saw Alice. Not surprised really. She would have seen where we were going to end up and planned to intercept us. And if in her vision it didn't work out, just keep changing your mind until it does. Man I love her gift. It's so damn cool!

I made my way towards Alice, singing Warning by Green Day. She was grinning at me, and she gripped me in a death grip as soon as I was close enough. And I hugged her back just as tight. I love her more than I love her gift. Like, times more. I love the rest of the Cullen's about the same. Of course Edward I love a bit more, but only about10 times more. Also, there is actually a name for the number , I just cant remember it. That's going to really annoy me now.

"Alice? Are you naked?" I thought that she would surely, being Alice, would have found some clothes.

She shook her head sheepishly.

I looked at the water beside us. It used to be really mank and dirty, but now that people are actually, cleaning it, it's well, clean. So I said, "Lets go skinny dipping."

Sorry for shortness. I will have another couple of stories posted up soon. One rated M and the other T. Read please?


	11. Chapter 11

"Skinny dipping?" Alice said as she looked at me sceptically.

"Well, you have no clothes, and the rest will probably have ended up in the water, so I will also go into the water with you with no clothes on. It seems only fair since none of you lot will have any clothes."

"You would seriously do that for me? Best sister ever!" I already knew that, but it's nice to hear.

So I stripped, with no concept of self consciousness. Thank any one and every one that the water was warm. It was like taking a really really big bath. It was nice. Even though Alice was there.

Actually, that wasn't really a problem, considering we found out vampires can actually get drunk. So Alice Rosalie and I may have been drunk and had a threesome. And as far as I know, the guys don't. From the look of Alice, she was thinking of what I was, which wasn't really a good thing, considering I just found Edward.

And he looks heart broken! I think Alice might have made it sound like the lot of us were having an affair or some thing. I made a plan to tell Alice to make it seem as if this was true. Alice blanked out and then turned to me with an evil grin. She is so in! I know it's cruel, but this is payback for leaving me!!!!!

"Hey Edward! Come on, help us find the others then we'll find clothes." I said as I beckoned to him.

We walked in stony silence. Well, swam. I was doing backstrokes, until I remembered that this left my boobs for all the world to see. I may have wanted to go skinny dipping, but that doesn't mean I want every one else to see!

I saw Jasper and Emmett up ahead, they were arguing about something, where to go by the looks of it. When they reached us, Edward pulled them aside, and when they joined us again, they were all subdued. We didn't pay much attention to it. We were messing about in the water, as much for fun as to attract the attention of Rose Carlisle and Esme.

We found Rose and pulled her aside, filling her in on our plan. Alice actually had a reason to punish Jasper, he refused a makeover, I would to, Rose was mad at Emmett for totalling her BMW. That, I really don't blame her for.

We swam around a bit more and eventually found Carlisle and Esme, who were gazing in wonderingly at every thing around them. I don't blame them either, I did too.

"Hi!! We found you!" I shouted as I swam as fast as I could towards them, which I am proud to say is faster than vampire fast.

I engulfed them in a hug, not giving a penny that they were naked. It's Edward I'm trying not to think of naked. It's not really working. He's just so hot…And he's got no clothes…I'll just stop myself there. Nobody really seemed to want to swim with any speed. For the guys, it was mostly because of our supposed 'affair'. And the rest of us? It was really rather pretty here.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Esme asked what it was that was getting the guys down. And then Emmett got really riled up. He was mad. Really mad.

"Why don't you ask them! They're the ones that are having the affair!" Jasper and Edward just looked…broken. And Jaspers mood began to affect Emmett and he calmed down and sank very quickly into depression. The parents turned to us.

I'm amazed I wasn't drowning yet. It's not easy to laugh in the water and not drown. "Are you having an affair?" Esme asked us with a disappointed tone.

"Dear God no! That's just ridiculous!" I gasped out between laughs. They really thought we were having an affair. I suppose vampires really do get stupid when it comes to their mates.

"But Alice! She was thinking about you three having sex!" Edward protested.

"We were drunk!" we all shouted at the same time. We've been doing a lot of shouting. I'm sure the people above us can hear us in the Matrix and are now being carted off for psychiatric help.

"You…were…drunk? That explains every thing." Jasper said. Then he hugged Alice and kissed her like the world was ending. You don't really want to know what Emmett and Rosalie did. All I will say is that they have a new place to add to the places that they have done it.

And Edward, well, he still hasn't let me go and I've been thinking this over for a while now. Along with grinning like, I don't know what like. And this would probably be an inappropriate time to have 'two-timing touch and broken bones' stuck in my head. But hey, I do, so why not sing it.

This had the very desirable effect of Edward kissing me. "Am I forgiven?"

"Mmmhhmm." Bella speak for, 'Yes yes, and if you do that again yes'.

So naturally when I got back to land, thankfully to find clothes for all of us laid out along the water's edge, I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

And Morpheus had news I don't know how to categorize. Good, or bad?


	12. Chapter 12

You know, I really feel sorry for those people in the Matrix that have no idea what I've been sent in to tell them. I mean, I have to tell them about vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, and of course, the Matrix, because the world is ready to house them again. This will be fun, and I'm not being sarcastic this time.

The way I'm going to do it anyway. I mean, I could just broadcast it over the TV or the radio, but I'm going to take it one step further. And do you want to know how I got authorisation? Because what I told them was that it was merely a precaution to make sure everyone was watching. So I get to high jack the Presidents TV show.

And of course the Cullen's are coming. To be honest, if they hadn't offered I would have asked. I consider this a make up for accidentally, then not-so-accidentally making them think we, the girls, had an affair. Although, they were really stupid for actually believing it.

But back to the plan, or more the fact that nobody but me knows the plan, only that the President shall be involved. I think I pity him. Which is making me confused, do I pity him or do I not pity him.

We were in the Matrix, more specifically, on our way to Jacobs house, but they don't know that. Jasper looked like he really wanted to ask me something, but wasn't sure how to ask, or if his question would be welcome. I'm very good at reading expressions.

"Just spit it out Jasper. Spit it out, and we'll read it." I like that phrase.

He got a bit tongue tied though, so it wasn't a very helpful one. "Jasper just wanted to know why you were confused Love." Thank you Edward.

"I was wondering whether I should be pitying Barack Obama or not. I suppose I should be pitying your sense o smell soon though, considering we're going to see the Quileute Shape Shifters." I was hoping that by adding the information they had asked for, before I said where we were going, they would not notice the fact that we're headed to the place they find the most repulsive. Needless to say, that Damn! It didn't work.

"What?! Why?!" basically, all of them shouted. My ears hurt. Emmett's really loud, and that's on his own, not with 6 other people shouting with him! Well, Carlisle and Esme didn't so much shout, as exclaim. They were more polite about it.

"Because, I want to enlist their help. And they're my friends." I said before getting out of the car.

I walked up to the door, and happily knocked on the door of my friends house. Which Jake promptly burst through so he hug me, without the door interfering. As I hugged him, I looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the pack, plus mates, paused with drinks in their hands. Appears I've interrupted a party.

"Ermm…guys? I have a few things I need to explain to you."

------time skippety skip skip skip to after Bella tells her story-----

"Now that, is awesome! I like the plan." Embry, and Seth, said that at the same time. I thought they only shared thoughts in wolf form?!

"I'm guessing your in then?" they looked to Sam, who nodded with a grin. Of course he would love it. It involves threatening vampires. I didn't care to remind them that it was only if those vampires didn't co-operate.

Which is how, I, 6 Shape Shifters, those 6 Shape Shifters mates, and 7 vampires ended up on a plane.

It wasn't as bad as you might think, but that's only because their seats were on opposite sides of the plane. And that they refused to talk to each other. But other than that, I was perfectly fine constantly switching seats between sides of the plane. God exercise.

-------I like time skips. To Volterra!------

"So, you want us, to help tell the world about vampires, Shape Shifters, Werewolves and that this isn't even the original world? I suppose I have been wanting to that for a while, I haven' been able to find a way how to do it." Aro doesn't do subtle well. Lets just say he wasn't in the most comfortable of all positions when he said that. I laughed, and arranged transport for us to the White House. And, I have fabulous timing.

---------Just one more time skip. Please? Next stop, White House!------

"Hello to you my dear world! I have taken over the Presidents broadcast, it wasn't very interesting, I assure you."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with you." said Barack. We've been having some interesting conversations with him, we're even on a first name basis.

"You have to say all of that? I pity you! Anyway, back to the unbelievable truth I am about to reveal to you, it's way more interesting. I'll start off slowly. Werewolves are real, but don't worry, their extinct now. Vampires on the other hand, are not. And they are nothing like the myths about them. I'll let them explain that. Volturi! Cullen's have control of the explanation! Quileute's! Your after!" I ordered them.

Now that I really think about it, this wasn't all that good an idea. And, I can't back out! The Volturi don't look so happy any more. And the Quileute's are grumbling, and this has disastrous potential. How in Hell did I ever think this would be a good idea?!!

Crappy, but it'll do. Idea's muchly appreciated, for any story.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why do they get to speak for the vampires! We rule them!" the Volturi shouted at the same time as the pack shouted, "Why do the bloodsuckers go first!"

"To put it your way, the bloodsuckers go first because they pose more of a threat and therefore need to be known about first. Second, the Cullen's speak for the vampires because I like them better! Continue." I stated very calmly.

"With a poker face like that you could go into politics." Barack said to me. I made a face at that. Politics. Ugh.

Carlisle began to explain about vampires with the Volturi obscenities mumbling in the background. And they demonstrated, thankfully not with humans. Then the pack came on, and did their part. All was absolutely fine. Everybody here took it well enough any way. Probably because a lot of them were guards and had just not long ago been beat up by me. Speaking of being beat up by me, I think the Volturi and the Pack want to be beaten up.

"Blood sucking leeches! What right do you have to live when you kill so many others!" Sam shouted heatedly.

"And what about you! I know what you did to your fiancée! Why should you be allowed to live you filthy dog!" retorted Aro. Filthy dog, is that seriously all they can come up with? I could think up a way longer one than that. I wont even start on the Pack, they've used the same insults since I've met them. Bloodsucker, leech, filthy leech/bloodsucker, stuff like that and pretty much limited to that.

"If you keep going like that I'll kill you my self! Keep quite and you can all live. We need the Volturi to keep control of the vampires or else the human race would have been extinct for years now."

"Then why cant we kill the Mutt's? You don't need them, they're just fouling up the air!" Caius cried.

"Because, I'm quite frankly better than you, and they're family to me. You're the fucked up old grandpa in the asylum that I'd rather see dead but without him I wouldn't have been born." I said simply. They stared at me shocked at my outburst. I guess I forgot to tell the pack I considered them family.

"So what we get from that is beware of any one with red eyes and sparkles in the sun. I still find the sparkling thing so funny, I mean, big scary threatening, deadly vampire, and it sparkles! Also, if a black dude starts shaking, run in the opposite direction really fast. Guess what! I have more really unbelievable stuff to add to that! Basically, you live in a virtual world because the real one was overtaken by robots with artificial personalities who have decided to work with us again. Go to your nearest government building if you are human, to Volterra if you are anything else. Any one who stays behind will probably end up dieing. I don't know for sure, coz no body told me. Have fun!" I am a great believer in being blunt and direct.

Now we head to Italy. If Victoria is anything like I know her to be, she'll be there and she'll be trying to kill me. What fun.

Kill me if you must, but then the chapters will become so short that they won't even be able to be posted. Ideas? Really sorry?


	14. Chapter 14

You know, when you travel long distances with people who have never been out of the Matrix, it takes a really long time because you have to go the whole journey in the Matrix. Something I haven't done in quite a long time, and now I remember why. Its so boring! I would be so much better, if the damn airport hadn't made Edward and I sit at complete opposite sides of the plane, and let me tell you, they weren't taking no for an answer. I think the Volturi had something to do with it.

I ran off the plane as fast as was acceptable, which was really rather slow, and waited not so patiently for Edward to get off the plane. He didn't notice me, which made it all the more fun to run up, jump on him, and hug him tightly with my legs wrapped around his waist. He laughed lightly and hugged me back. He just didn't put me down, which was absolutely no problem whatsoever.

Unfortunately, he couldn't keep carrying me when we had to get in the car, or should I say limo? The Volturi don't believe in inconspicuous rides then. But I did lay my head in his lap the first opportunity I got.

"Bella?" Jasper asked timidly. Never seen that before.

"Mmmhhmm." I answered. Why use words when a sound works just fine?

"Do you hate me? For attacking you at your birthday party I mean." that explains so much.

"If I should hate anyone for what happened at my birthday, it should be me. I mean, you did have to deal with every body else's thirst, now wonder you cracked."

"how did you cut yourself anyway? I smelled the blood, but I couldn't tell where it came from." there were noises of assent.

"Habit." Alice started making 'anything else!? Anymore cryptic remarks while your at it!' movements.

"Out of habit, I usually have a gun and/or a knife in my waistband." I went a nice bright red. They got what that meant.

Emmett would probably have come u with some remark, but he'd have to stop laughing first. So I accidentally stabbed myself in the ass, so what!

"Oh ha ha. Quite laughing, we're here." Thankfully, we were.

Volterra, was friggin huge. I wandered round the huge castle. Seriously, who lived in castles these days! I suppose they were really old, and they did consider themselves royalty. I was just waiting for someone to find Victoria, or to find Victoria myself. Emmett had even supplied radios!

"This is Sexy Bear, come in Matrix Fighter. I repeat, come in Matrix Fighter."

"what's up Sexy Bear?" Emmett had made up code names for us, and I didn't dare refuse to use them, he had teamed up with Alice.

"Matrix Fighter, I am bored as hell. Repeat, I am bored as hell."

"Don't worry, I see red. East Wing, second floor, but I doubt we'll be here for long." I said into the radio before running as fast as I could after Victoria. When I caught up to her, she was in a large hall, presumably for the Volturi to meet the vampires that seek their audience.

"Don't worry at all Sexy Bear, Victoria's ready for the fight. Look for the great huge whopper of a hall in the north wing." I'm just hoping 'Sexy Bear' got the message to tell every one else to come as well as just him. Although there is every chance he didn't.

"hello Victoria. Ran out of places to hide?" I teased. I wanted her to crack. I want her to lash out blindly.

"didn't expect to see you here. it's a good thing I brought my army any way." she said as she grinned a feral grin. What army?

Ah! That army! The one I'm talking about would be the twenty newborns pouring in from the doors behind Victoria and surging towards me. it's a good thing I've got back up then.

"wow! This is gonna be a good fight!" Why do most of my communications with the Cullen's involve Emmett?

"Well start fighting then." I said as I got into a fighting stance. This might be fun.

As I fought the newborns, which were damn strong but seriously needed some form of TACTICS! I was just waiting for the Twins to pop up. Thankfully though, they were still honouring their agreement.

Everyone else was getting a fire started to burn the remaining pieces of newborn vampire army. I, was headed for Victoria. She tried to fight me, but it was futile. I was behind her, holding her by her hair. I roughly tilted her head back and said my final goodbyes to Victoria. Her only reply was to growl until she started to burn, after that, the only sounds she made were screams.

----------boring bits, are being bypassed---------

I was snuggling up next Edward, everyone else in roughly the same positions with their significant others. We were watching Calamity Jane. It was funny, and the songs were fun to sing along to, but it was really rather embarrassing to watch. She just keeps making a fool of herself, which is probably why Emmett enjoyed it so much.

All the problems, were, non Existent! It was a fabulous vacation from trouble.

Everything was peaceful, except for the times when Emmett decided he was bored and thought of pranks to cure the boredom. Life became amusing, and problem free! To say I was loving it, would be the understatement of the century.

So goodbye for now, and if you don't hear from me again, life is still loving me!


End file.
